


Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2007

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [1]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2007

12/23/07

Dear Santa Claus,

SOMEBODY TOLD ME you would be out riding around in A GREAT BIG SLED on Christmas Eve visiting all the good Victims and granting their Christmas wishes. Reflecting back on this year, I realize you won't be stopping at my place, I can just feel it in my BONES.

But Santa, let me whisper some SWEET TALK in your ear in hopes that I can CHANGE YOUR MIND. I have some requests I am DESPERATE for you to fill.

DON'T SHOOT ME SANTA, but my first request is for a whole lot of BLING. Now hear me out, it's not for me! Please deliver it to the nice folks at (RED) so they can do lots of good with African aids programs.

Of course, a safe and happy year 2008 filled with peace and love for all my fellow Victims is high on MY LIST.

I know you'll be making a stop at SAM'S TOWN Santa, because the Killers have been not just good but great this year. FOR REASONS UNKNOWN there will be no Grammy coming their way next year. But please dear Santa, make sure they see our thank you project and realize when they see ALL THE PRETTY FACES of their Victim fans that their music is loved so much.

I know you are UNDER THE GUN at this time of year, but if you could just take care of these few little things for me Santa, I just know EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT.

OH YEAH BY THE WAY, on your way out, stop by the kitchen. I'm sure you will have had your fill of milk and cookies, so I'll LEAVE THE BOURBON ON THE SHELF. After taking care of all this I'm sure you will be ready to GET TRASHED.

Love,  
Ragdoll


End file.
